They are beautiful
by anne di vongola
Summary: Titulo random(?). Un grupo de chicas esta por entrar a un mundo totalmente desconocido para ellas, siguiendo los sueños de su corazón. Resumen fail XD. AU; Cambio de Genero (GenderBender-GB), advertencias y demás dentro.


**ADVERTENCIAS: **_GenderBender (GB) osea cambio de genero en los personajes (o la gran mayoría ; aparición de OC (debido a falta de machos(?)); parejas, yaoi y tal vez yuri (estas parejas no serán protagonizas, pero habrá). Uso de diversos géneros musicales, sin preferencias y se pueden hacer recomendaciones; cualquier genero._

**HOLI!**

**Aquí**** les vengo con mas impulsos de idiotez x'D**

**Yyyy tengo un póster de Tsuna y es hermoso(?) -tenia que decirlo-**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE; ES DE AKIRA AMANO**

* * *

_Estaba ahí, de pie, en ese gran escenario, los vítores de toda esa gente que les amaba no se comparaba con el ruido ensordecedor que producía su corazón. No sabía cómo sentirse, estaba ahí, ahora, en el escenario de sus sueños. Recibió las sonrisas animadoras de sus compañeras. Se acercó al micrófono, abrió la boca lista para cantar, junto a sus amigas._

* * *

¡TIN TIN!

Se cayó de golpe de la cama. Odiaba ese despertador. Se irguió, ya que había caído con la cara al piso, y se sobo la frente.

-No se iniciar el día de otra forma no estaría mal- se quejó para sí misma mientras entraba al baño para darse una ducha y prepararse para ir a la escuela.

**Ficha Técnica**

**Nombre: **_**Sawada Tsunayuki (Tsuna o Yuki para abreviar)**_

_**Género: Femenino**_

**Edad**_**: 15 **_

**Fecha de nacimiento**_**: Octubre/14/XXXX**_

**Estatura**_**: 157 cm**_

**Peso**_**: 42.5 kg (1)**_

**Tipo de sangre**_**: A**_

**Habilidades principales**_**: Canto y cocina. **_

**Puntos débiles**_**: Torpeza, sufre de pánico escénico**_. _**A la hora de actuar se lía con los guiones. En el baile, su torpeza le impide progresar, suele tropezarse con sus propios pies. Con práctica puede mejorar**_

Salió del baño, ya con el uniforme de su escuela puesto. Se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Se sentó en frente del peinador y suspiro. Tomo el cepillo entre sus manos.

-Que comience la guerra- dijo con un rostro determinado

Media hora después.

Tenía un ahora oscura. Por más que lo intentase, su cabello no se dejaba controlar. Tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, hasta ahí todo bien. Pero tenía unos mechones más cortos, que por más que intentase no se dejaban controlar. Se mantenían desafiando la gravedad. Aunque no se paraban demasiado, pero aun así. Suspiro dándose por vencida, ya se le hacía tarde para la escuela.

En su pared, junto a su cama, había un poster de un grupo conformado por 7 chicas. Todas eran preciosas, y aunque diferentes, parecían una familia.

* * *

Una hermosa peli plata estaba en su asiento, al final de la clase, esperando a que iniciaran las actividades del día. En realidad estaba navegando por internet en su Tablet. Vio una noticia, que la hizo emocionar aunque no le expreso.

Habría audiciones la próxima semana en la ciudad.

Sonó la campana. Guardo sus cosas y fue fuera del aula. Se saltaría la próxima clase.

**Ficha técnica**

**Nombre: **_**Gokudera Hikari**_

**Género: **_**Femenino**_

**Edad: **_**15**_

**Fecha de nacimiento: **_**Septiembre/09/XXXX**_

**Estatura: **_**165 cm**_

**Peso: **_**50 kg**_

**Tipo de sangre: **_**B**_

**Habilidades: **_**Inteligencia. Buena rapera y cantante. Buena determinación y competitividad**_

**Puntos débiles: **_**Es muy exigente consigo misma y pone en juego su salud en ocasiones. Le falta práctica en el baile**_

* * *

Se despidió de sus amigas después de la práctica matutina de beisbol. Ya que la cancha donde practicaban quedaba detrás de la escuela, tenían que rodear. Caminaba tranquilamente, tarareando una canción. Vio un colorido cartel en un poster y se acercó.

Sonrió feliz y siguió su camino. Tal vez iría

**Ficha técnica**

**Nombre: **_**Yamamoto Tamiko**_

**Género:**_** Femenino**_

**Edad: **_**15**_

**Fecha de nacimiento: **_**Abril/24/XXXX**_

**Estatura: **_**170 cm**_

**Peso: **_**59 kg**_

**Tipo de sangre: **_**O**_

**Habilidades: **_**Excelente condición física y buena bailarina. Se le dan los deportes naturalmente. **_

**Puntos débiles: **_**Le hace falta practicar el canto**_

* * *

Estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, viendo la televisión. No había nadie para cuidarla, por ello, nadie que le obligara a ir a la escuela. La mesa de centro estaba llena de paquetes de comida rápida y dulces.

Mordió una galleta. ¿Una audición? Sonaba interesante

**Ficha técnica**

**Nombre: **_**Bovino Lana**_

**Género: **_**Femenino**_

**Edad: **_**13**_

**Fecha de nacimiento: **_**Mayo/28/XXXX**_

**Estatura: **_**142 cm**_

**Peso: **_**31 kg**_

**Tipo de sangre: **_**A**_

**Habilidades: **_**Buena cantando, además de saber tocar algunos instrumentos (piano, flauta y violín)**_

**Puntos débiles: **_**Suele cansarse rápidamente en el baile. Se da por vencida rápido y es algo llorona**_

* * *

Miro curiosa el panfleto que le había dado su hermano. Él dijo que debería intentar cosas más femeninas, pero ella era feliz con el boxeo… bueno si eso hacia feliz a su hermano lo intentaría.

Sonrió y siguió con su ejercicio matutino para después ir a la escuela.

_**Ficha técnica**_

_**Nombre: Sasagawa Riko**_

_**Género: Femenino**_

_**Edad: 16**_

_**Fecha de Nacimiento: 26/Agosto/XXXX**_

_**Estatura: 164 cm**_

_**Peso: 55 kg**_

_**Tipo de Sangre: A**_

_**Habilidades: Una excelente habilidad física para cualquier deporte; enérgica.**_

_**Puntos débiles: Su excesiva energía y un poco de torpeza para habilidades manuales.**_

* * *

Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. El sonido de sus tacones era lo único que sonaba por los pasillos de su escuela. Nuevamente iba tarde pero que importaba.

Su lindo hermano estaba cocinando, con la T.V. encendida, como de costumbre. Y vio un comercial que le llamo la atención. Aparentemente habría audiciones en su ciudad. Y tenía pensado asistir ¿Por qué? Es una larga historia, que tal vez contara después.

Sonrió cuando diviso a la persona que buscaba, por la cual llego tarde.

**Ficha técnica**

**Nombre: **_**Rokudo Mitsuko**_

**Género: **_**Femenino**_

**Edad: **_**16**_

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **_**9/Junio/XXXX**_

**Estatura: **_**174 cm**_

**Peso: **_**57.5 kg**_

**Tipo de Sangre: **

**Habilidades: **_**Excelente voz, buena cantando y bailando. Se le da muy bien jugar con las mentes de las personas cuando le conviene.**_

**Puntos débiles: **_**Suele ser muy narcisista, además que le encanta causar alboroto.**_

* * *

Dejo su oficina. Las clases habían comenzado hace ya media hora, por lo que debía revisar que todos estuvieran en sus clases, y darles un escarmiento a quienes se hayan saltado clases o llegaran tarde.

Pensó un poco en ese folleto que la estúpida poni le llevo. Lo único que alegaba esa rubia descerebrada, era que ella se sentía muy sola trabajando hay sin conocer realmente a alguien, y por eso la quería arrastrar ahí. Cabe decir que eso ultimo lo agrego ella.

Apretó los puños cuando la vio. Ella llegaba a tarde a propósito.

Se miraron mutuamente. Esto era una guerra.

**Nombre: **_**Hibari Kiyomi**_

**Género: **_**Femenino**_

**Edad: **_**17**_

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 5**_**/Mayo/XXXX**_

**Estatura: **_**165 cm**_

**Peso: **_**54 kg**_

**Tipo de Sangre: **

**Habilidades: **_**Es una excelente cantante aunque no lo demuestre. También tiene una excelente condición física y habilidad para el baile. Practicaba baile clásico (ballet), en ocasiones aun lo practica.**_

**Puntos débiles: **_**No tolera las multitudes, es muy cerrada y fría. Es difícil relacionarse con ella.**_

* * *

**Hasta aquí dejamos lo que seria el prologo de esta historia :D**

**Muy bien, esto se me ocurrió después de acabar AKB0048 xD y como ya llevaba con la idea desde antes, decidí escribirla *u* así que espero que sea de su agrado c:**

**Por cierto, gradualmente iré subiendo imágenes de las genderbender's que usare yo, osea aca dibujadas por mi(?) a mi devi~ ahoraqueyaseusarlo -a medias(?)- XD**

**Espero que les gustara y por favor dejen review!~**


End file.
